In a label switching network, data packets are forwarded from a traffic ingress node to a traffic egress node based on the labels, rather than using network internet protocol (IP) addresses. A label-switched path (LSP) is a path through a label switching network that forwards data packets based on a header (e.g., a Multi-Protocol Label Switch (MPLS) header) which contains labels. In a label switching network, one or more operation, administration, and management (OAM) protocols may be used to detect link faults or forwarding plane faults within the label switching network.